


The Games We Play

by TheAllonsyGirl



Series: Septiplier One-Shots [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gaming, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Slash, Smut, mature - Freeform, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllonsyGirl/pseuds/TheAllonsyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark appear to be filming a new video together, but what's going on outside of the frame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

"Top o' the morning laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and--,"

"And my name is Markiplier," Mark grinned as Jack shot him a glare. 

"Can I finish my own fecking intro first?" He raised an eyebrow and Mark laughed deeply. 

"My name is Jacksepticeye and today we're going to be playing some GTA V for you. Mark's here in Ireland for a few days so we had to take the opportunity to do a few videos together," Jack grinned and adjusted his headset and Mark bunched up next to him, both of them with PS4 controllers in hand. 

"Oh God, already? Jack it's been--" Mark looked at his watch;

"A minute and a half and you've already pushed me out of a helicopter," Mark shook his head and Jack threw his head back laughing;

"I thought that was the point," he smirked and ran a hand through his lime green fringe. 

"I'll get you back for that Septiceye," he narrowed his eyes and clicked R2 to launch a rocket across the screen. Jack squealed in mild annoyance as he waited to respawn. 

Mark took his right hand off of the controller and slid it across Jack's thigh. Jack took a sharp intake of breath and looked at Mark. His ocean blue eyes connected to Mark's autumnal brown ones for a second before going back to the game and swallowing thickly. 

"Alright, let's steal another couple of cars and..." he bit his lip hard, as he felt the zipper of his jeans slide down and his button pop. Mark's slender fingers slowly stroked against him as he smirked smugly at the camera. 

"And what, Jackaboy?" Mark smoothly uttered. 

"And fuck...shit up," Jack spoke through slightly gritted teeth and he closed his eyes for a second. 

"You okay there...bro?" Mark's obnoxious smirk grew wider still as he continued to pleasure Jack with one hand and make his avatar run in random circles on screen. 

"Fine, just...grand," he blew air out of his nose and gripped the controller harder. Mark moved his fingers a little quicker, licking his lips at the hardness he was feeling under his hand and in his own jeans. Jack shuffled in his chair and thanked his lucky stars that his camera only showed half of his shoulders and up, and not his lower half. 

"Mark, you're not driving fast enough," Jack frowned as if he was talking about the screen. 

"I'll be the judge of that," Mark squeezed him, causing him to whimper softly, chewing his cheek. 

"You know what I always say Markimoo, speed is key," he sighed out and flicked his tongue up to the roof of his mouth. 

"Oh I know, but I don't want to...blow the engine up too soon now...do I?" he laid his controller down and sipped his root beer. He slouched down in his chair to disguise his movements from the camera and quickened his pace. Jack pressed triangle and caused his character to jump out of the car Mark had been driving. 

"Jesus fecking Christ," Jack reached up to the camera and stopped the recording and slammed his controller down. Mark grinned insatiably. 

"Can't take the heat, Jackaboy? he purred and leaned closer. 

"Careful Mark, you're treading on thin ice," Jack breathed out against Mark's cheek. 

"Oh? Is that so?" he returned, closer still, his hand even more aggressive against Jack's cock. Jack's breathing was now laboured and full of fire. His head was fuzzy and swimming with a thousand thoughts; all of them Mark. He slid down in his chair and locked eyes with Mark, running his hands down to the buttons on Mark's flannel shirt. He started to fiddle them undone and Mark drew closer to enable him. He'd initially wanted to tease him a little, but now he was filled with carnal desire and he wasn't able to stop himself. 

"Fuck...I need you, I need you now," Jack whimpered and pulled Mark to him by his shirt and locked his lips roughly against Mark's. Mark murmured low in his chest as Jack's soft cupid-bow lips met his. He moistened them with his tongue and was pleasantly surprised by Jack's tongue up against his. He kissed him furiously, climbing on top of him in the chair his hands up to his face. Jack clawed his hands down Mark's back, bunching his shirt in his hands and pulling him into him, grinding up to meet him. Mark leaned down and nipped at Jack's neck. The throaty moan Jack let out only caused to turn Mark on even more, encouraging him to suck and kiss and lick at his creamy white skin even more passionately. 

Jack rested a hand in Mark's hair, grappling a mix of pink and deep chestnut hair in his slender fingers and trying to ease Mark's hungry mouth further down. Mark lifted Jack's t-shirt and trailed his tongue down his toned abdomen. Jack let his eyes slip shut and wriggled his hips as Mark pulled impatiently at his lightly ripped jeans. His hot breath tingled against Jack's thighs as he kissed mercilessly against him. 

"Mark," Jack rasped and tugged his hair in a chastising way, urging him the right way. Mark stroked across him in several hard strokes and Jack moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. He slid the navy boxers down Jack's slender thighs and looked up at him. He whipped his glasses off and tossed them lightly on the desk. 

"That's my name," he smirked and flicked his tongue slightly against the tip. Jack breathed in sharply and tugged the handful of hair again. Mark's own resolve was wavering. He wanted nothing more than to have Jack writhing beneath his mouth, but he wasn't about to let him know how much. He reached a hand up and pushed him back against the chair, and gently took him into his mouth. He moaned out a little sending little vibrations through Jack's body as he marvelled at how slick his tongue felt against him. 

Jack shuddered out a moan and pushed Mark's head down a little forcefully, his body alight with pleasure in every nerve ending. Mark placed a free hand on the base of Jack's hard cock and began a rhythmic motion in time with his mouth. Jack's breathing was erratic and his moans grew faster and deeper as he drew closer and closer. He was edging and Mark knew it. He completely let go and stopped all contact so he could kiss him open-mouthed, hotly and rawly. Jack growled at the loss of contact and Mark laughed a little against his mouth. He pushed his lips up against Jack's ear and spoke in a deep, velvety whisper;

"Still think speed is key?" he licked his bottom lip and gave it a playful nip. 

"Speed...for days," Jack gasped and dug his fingernails into the nape of Mark's neck and bit his lip. Mark smirked and sunk back down to his lower half and gripped him hard. He sucked him in a fast rhythm. Mark squirmed as Jack's hair pulling became aggressive as he reached his climax. 

"Jesus fucking Christ....MARK!" Jack bucked his hips up against Mark as his felt the involuntary tremors of orgasm begin. Mark grinned as he licked his lips and his fingers. Jack stretched out and smiled lazily. 

"Well that was...unexpected," he wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Mark up for a kiss. 

"Was it? Was it really?" Mark purred and ran his hand up through the back of Jack's hair. 

"Well, aye. When I invited you over it wasn't to suck my dick," he grinned and put his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

"Are you seriously complaining?" Mark raised his eyebrow. 

"Of course not," he winked and leaned down to put his boxers and jeans back on. He picked up the controller and rearranged his hair, and put his headset back on. He wiped the sweat from his brow. 

"Hadn't we better get back to blowing up helicopters?" he smirked. Mark picked up his controller and winked. 

"Sure, but don't think this is over Jackaboy," he purred. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," he nipped his lip and gave him one last kiss before pressing the live record button. 

"Aright, maybe it's my turn to drive now," he winked clandestinely to Mark as a small smile spread onto his face. 

"Bring it on," Mark purred and sat back in his chair, his resolve ready to be tried, tested, and ultimately, shattered.


End file.
